tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Squeak, Rattle and Roll
* Michael Brandon |series=8 |series_no=8.15 |number=197 |released= * 19 September 2004 * 30 October 2004 * 14 March 2006 * 2 May 2006 * 28 July 2006 * 4 October 2006 * 17 November 2006 |previous=Edward the Great |next=Thomas and the Circus}} Squeak, Rattle and Roll is the fifteenth episode of the eighth series. Plot Gordon thinks pulling the express makes him the most important engine on Sodor. While departing from Brendam Docks with the Express, he ends up making Diesel cross when he has to move to let Gordon through and, to spite him, tells Gordon that steam engines will soon be scrapped. Gordon thinks it is nonsense, but when he starts to hear a squeaking noise from his wheels, he starts to fear that Diesel may be telling the truth, but he discovers that if he goes slow the squeak disappears. The next day, Gordon is given the job of taking the Fat Controller and some children to Brendam for a boating trip and as he is on his way to Knapford, he picks up speed and his squeaks begin again, and eventually starts noticing a rattle. Gordon starts to slow down again while having to choose between being late for going slowly or being scrapped when he starts to pick up speed. This results in the Fat Controller questioning Gordon for going slow and reminds him that he is the fastest engine on Sodor. Proud at these words, Gordon picks up speed and hears his squeak and rattle, followed by a knocking noise. However, Gordon ignores them as he ends up thinking that if this is going to be his last trip, he is going to make it count by going as fast as he can. At Brendam, the children make it on time, while the Fat Controller notices the noise and does not have Gordon scrapped, instead to be sent to the repair yard. Gordon spends the following day in the repair yard having his pistons polished and his axles and wheels thoroughly lubricated. He finally no longer makes any more of the noises when he has to run quickly. Characters * Gordon * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Henry * Salty * Cranky * Bridget Hatt * Refreshment Lady * Big Mickey * Thomas Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Gordon's Hill * Knapford * The Works Trivia * Going by production order, this is the sixth episode of the eighth series. * This episode is named after the Joe Turner song "Shake, Rattle and Roll". * Two deleted scenes imply that Thomas was due to appear in the episode. Had the scenes not been deleted, the eighth series would have been the first series in which Thomas appears in every episode. * This is the last episode to not feature Thomas until the tenth series episode Duncan Drops a Clanger. * A deleted scene shows Sir Topham Hatt smiling in Gordon's cab. * Edited stock footage from Henry and the Wishing Tree is used. Goofs * Studio equipment is visible in the second scene. * When the narrator says "something was wrong" Gordon hits a branch above the track. * Near the end, The Fat Controller says that Gordon needed to have his engine looked at, but Gordon is the engine. * When Gordon was worried if Diesel was right about The Fat Controller scrapping him, he loses a coach. In the next shot, he regains it. * When Gordon pulls into Knapford, the clock reads 10:10, but the boat was to leave at 9:00. * When the narrator said "If he went slowly the children would miss their boat trip" steam suddenly disappears from Gordon's face because of the face mask change and in the shot of the children looking out the window, the scenery is moving the wrong way as the coach window is not a bay window. The same mistake happens again when all the children are on board, the passenger window is facing the station. * When Gordon is being repaired, his eyes are wonky. * When Diesel moves out of Gordon's way, he is sitting on points to another track. Gordon rumbles over the points going straight without anybody ever switching the points. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Squeak, Rattle and Roll In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Playtime Children's Favourites * The Complete Series 8 DVD Boxsets * Triple Pack * 5 Adventurous DVDs * Classic Collection * The Ultimate Collection AUS * All Aboard with the Steam Team * The Complete Series 8 DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends * 3 DVDs (Boxset) * Series Seven and Series Eight Double Pack US * Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures VHS/DVD Boxsets * Adventure On the Tracks * Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures/Thomas' Sodor Celebration! Double Feature * Steamies vs. Diesels/Bob the Builder: Bob Saves the Day! VHS 2-Pack * Action Pack * All-Aboard for Adventure! SA * Happy Little Helpers MYS * Thomas Saves the Day and Other Adventures * Percy's New Whistle and Other Adventures DK/NOR/SWE * Ready to Go! FIN * All Aboard! ROM * Steam Locomotives * Thomas and Friends - Vol. 2 (Romanian DVD) DVD Packs * Triple Pack 2 * Six DVD Set CZ * New Stories * Arise and Shine NL * Thomas, the Hero of the Day GER * Powerful Locomotives Traveling POL * Fireworks Show HUN * Thomas the Tank Engine 2 - First Prize DVD Boxsets * Thomas the Tank Engine & Gift Keys extension box IN * Thomas and the Firework Display (Indian DVD) IDN * Thomas and the Firework Display and other stories JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 8 Vol.4 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 34 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 8 (New version) SPN * Thomas and Friends - Volume 1 (Spanish DVD) DVD Boxsets * First Season (Spanish DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 20 }} es:Chirriar, Crujir y Rodar he:חריקה, קרקוש וגלגול pl:Głośna Podróż Gabrysia ru:Скрипя, треща но не сдаваясь Category:Series 8 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video